Playing in the sand with shovels and pails is an age-old pastime for beach fun! Inevitably digging in the sand leads to filling pails with sand, and filling pails leads to casting pail-shaped mounds of sand on the beach. These pail shaped mounds can be the beginning of a sand castle, or any other structure imagined.
When building on the beach, one is limited to the shape of the pail they have on hand. As a result, most sand structures resemble the upside down pail from whence they came.
Further, younger children often have a hard time mixing the proper combination of sand and water in order to create a shaped sand mound that both can be cleanly released from the bucket, and will hold its shape without immediately collapsing.
What is needed is a system that facilitates the creation of a sand castle that not only resembles a castle, but is easy to create without frustration or failure. Sometimes rigid plastic molds are provided that foster additional, even “castle-like” shapes for building. Generally, however, these molds are limited in that they can only provide a sculpted mound of sand that is of a single size and of a single predetermined shape.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.